Ben and Meg x2
by tinadolphin
Summary: Two of my favorite TV-shows were aired in the end of the 1990's. Thought I'd try a crossover between Ben and Meg in Sunset Beach and Ben and Meg in Chicago/Due South. They will meet up eventually. I hope you'll not get confused when I'm shifting to the other location. The story will contain many charachters from both series but Ben and Meg from both are the main people.
1. Chapter 1

Two of my favorite TV-shows were aired in the end of the 1990's. Thought I'd try a crossover between Ben and Meg in Sunset Beach and Ben and Meg in Chicago/Due South. They will meet up eventually. For shifting location I've made a bigger space and added the first word in fat letters.

**Chapter 1**

**Ben **and Meg had been married for a month now. They had planned the wedding all thru Ben's divorce from Maria who he had married five years ago only to make some kind of stable home for their son Benjy(Maria had insisted on the name). Ben and Meg had met when Meg had first come to Sunset Beach for a visit where her adventurous sister Sarah had ended up after an internship in Washington, that was about two years ago. It had been a struggle for the couple as Maria didn't want to let Ben go, but Ben didn't love her to be honest he never really had. Benjy had taken well to Meg and he was to live with them every second week. Ben owned a big house right at the beach. He was a successful businessman and had with no effort what so ever bought a nice house for Maria as a part of the settlement.

**In** Chicago was Benton Fraser, Constable of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, having a rare day off and as so many times before he spent it with Ray Vecchio and Stan Kowalski at the 27th Police precinct. Ben had ended up in Chicago on the trail of his father's murder and stayed on as a liaison with the Canadian Consulate. His boss there was Inspector Margret "Meg" Thatcher. There was also Constable Turnbull who was a bit peculiar in his ways but he got things done. Ben was more than happy to be out of the Consulate since he was living there too. He had come back to Chicago after some time off back home in Canada to find the apartment building he used to live in burnt to the ground.

"What's up?" it was Stan who asked.

"Nothing really" Ben said. He didn't want to bother his friends with his petty problems.

"Nothing, my ass" Ray added "You need a night out. Some beer and women wouldn't do you bad" he of course had an alternative motive behind his suggestion.

"So you've said before" Ben looked at his friend and waited for the rest of his suggestion.

"OK, OK" Ray held his hands up. "We need to be on a stake-out and thought you might tag along"

"That is if you don't have any better plans" Stan said. Both men knew there were something about to happen between two Canadians if the just let go of the protocol they insisted on keeping.

"No, no plans. I'll be happy to help out" Ben said although he wasn't very comfortable at those kind of establishments.

**Meg** walked into Sunset Sisters, the little shop between the beach and Elaine's Waffle shop. "What should a person do to get a hug at this place" she startled her sister with her words.

"Meg" Sarah squealed "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Last night" Meg said.

"Tell me everything. How was Venice? How was the honeymoon, Mrs. Evans?" Sarah said.

Meg hadn't quite gotten used to her new name "It was splendid Sarah. It couldn't be better" she beamed and looked around "So how are things here?" she asked.

"Great we'll get a big shipment with summer things this afternoon so you came home just in time" Sarah informed.

Ben had helped them out with a business loan to by the boutique but the rest was all Meg's and Sarah's doing. From a rundown surfer shop to a blooming business that served both locals and tourists well with everything from things needed on the beach to gifts.

**Ben**walked Diefenbaker home. He was a partly deaf half wolf half dog who everyone around loved. Ben looked at him "I know you don't like being cooped up but you can't come with us this time. I'll ask Turnbull to take you out before he leaves" Ben looked around the small place that served both as an office and a home for him and Diefenbaker. He went to fill the water bowl with fresh water and topped off the other with some food "Now I might be late but don't worry I'm with Ray and Stan" the dog put a pawn over his nose meaning that that wasn't always anything to be sure off. "I know, I know" Ben said "There has been times when I've been in danger along those two but I've always come out on top, haven't I?" the dog looked worried at him. "Yes there was the time when Ray shot me but he honestly did think Victoria had a gun in her hand" Ben had been ready to give it all up for her, if it hadn't been for Ray shooting him in the back he would have left Chicago and Diefenbaker behind him. A part of him was glad the accident had happened. As he stepped outside he put his stetson back on and walked back to the police station.

**Ben**Evans walked into his office at the nightclub he owned. Never had he been away this long before. But again how could he deny his lovely wife Meg anything. They had spend the first week in England around where Ben had grown up then three weeks in Italy, the first in Venice the most romantic city in the world before they flew down to Rome and last a lazy week in a typical tourist place called Rimini up north at the Adriatic sea.

"Hello boss, when did you get back" Ben was startled from his thoughts by Mark Wopler his most trusted employee.

"Hi Mark, we got back last night" Ben said and nodded towards a chair "How's everything been here?" he asked.

"Business as usual. All's gone smoothly both here and upstairs" Mark was referring to the Internet café that was located in the same building.

"Great. I will go over the numbers later" Ben said and looked at Mark "Anyone applied for work yet?" Ben had trusted Mark to put the usual add in the Sentinel for summer staff.

"A few. I've not looked into it that closely yet" he looked at Ben "You see my boss has been away and I've had quite a lot to do" he added with grin.

"You're so funny Mark" Ben said. He had never liked when Mark called him boss. Mark had been with him almost from the start they had first met when Mark had sought shelter on Ben's balcony on a rainy night when he still was a runaway.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own any characters or scenes that might have appeared in Due South nor in Sunset Beach, I've only used them for your pleasure. The story I've made up though and feel that's mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of my favorite TV-shows were aired in the end of the 1990's. Thought I'd try a crossover between Ben and Meg in Sunset Beach and Ben and Meg in Chicago/Due South. They will meet up eventually. For shifting location I've made a bigger space and added the first word in fat letters.

**Chapter 2**

**Ben****,** Ray and Stan walked into the club. It was a strange trio Ray in dress shirt and equally nice trousers and of course his signature trench coat, Stan in jeans, t-shirt and classic black leather jacket and Ben in a red shirt of the simple type, blue jeans and his old favorite brown leather jacket. He had left his stetson in Ray's Buick Riviera. They looked for a free table in the middle of the room and as they sat down Ben looked at Ray.

"Exactly how big is this operation?" Ben asked.

"It's huge. We don't know where it starts or ends but some dancers and waitresses in this club knows a bit about the owner and he's apparently just a guppy among the big fishes" Ray answered.

Stan looked at his friend. He had gotten to know Ben pretty well when he 'played' the part of Ray Vecchio for almost two years and knew he now would be embarrassed by Stan's suggestion but it had to be said "So.." Stan started "If any of the girls offer a private...let's call it session...it would be good to go" he let that be enough.

"Oh" was Ben's short answer. It wasn't like he hadn't had any girlfriends. His relationship with Victoria Metcalf had been both hot and passionate but he still wasn't too comfortable in these kind of establishments and both Ray and Stan knew it.

"Let's order some beers" Stan suggested.

"Isn't that against regulations. I mean if you are working" Ben said.

"Well we have to bend the rules from now and then" Ray said and waved for a waitress. As she arrived he ordered three beers in bottles.

**Meg** walked into the Java Web, Ben's Internet café, where they had decided to meet for lunch. She had promised Sarah to return to the shop as soon as she'd been home and put another batch of clothes in the machine.

Ben was busy with some paperwork at the counter and didn't see Meg until she sat down on a stool.

"Busy morning Mr Evans" she asked and saw to her surprise that she had startled him.

"You can say that" he leaned over the counter and kissed her "What about your morning Mrs Evans?" he asked back.

"It's been nice and quiet but Sarah wanted me to come help unpack the new stuff this afternoon" Meg answered as Ben poured her a glass of iced tea.

"So what would you like to have for lunch?" Ben asked.

"I've missed Steve's Ceasar salad so I'll have that" Meg said.

Ben chose a grilled ham and cheese sandwich for himself and put the order in with Steve in the kitchen. He the gathered his papers and walked around the counter. "Shall we sit outside?" he asked Meg.

"Of course, it's lovely weather for it. Not that it's that almost every day" she answered.

A lot of people who knew Ben and Meg stopped to say a few words as they passed by the Java Web.

"This reminds me, we need to sort out a thank you card for all our guests at the wedding" Meg said.

"Of course" he remembered how Maria has fuzzed over that "Just something simple will do for me" he suggested.

"But it has at least to be a photo of us, a memory for our friends and families" Meg said.

"Talking about families" Ben started "Olivia called and invited us for dinner. I told her I'd ask you first"

Tonight?" Meg asked. She was still jet lagged and she wanted to spend the evening alone with Ben.

"No, I said tomorrow the earliest but preferable later in the week" Ben looked at her "I thought I'd call Maria to see if I can have Benjy for a few hours tonight even thought's school tomorrow" Ben had missed his son. They had Skyped a few times but it wasn't the same.

"That would be nice" Meg said and put a supporting hand on his.

**Back**in Chicago the crowed had started to arrive at the club which also made the girls danced on several platforms. Ben had relaxed a bit but he didn't enjoy the show as Ray and Stan did.

"You really did live in a secluded place growing up, didn't you" Stan grinned at Ben.

"Don't tease him, he can't help it" Ray added but the tone of voice was the same as Stan's.

"It wasn't that bad" Ben tried to defend his childhood.

Stan looked around to see if he could spot one of the girls he knew had some information as he saw her he waved her over.

"Great to see you Stan" the woman placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down in his lap.

"Guys, this is Louise, or LouLou" he said and pointed first to Ray then to Ben "This is Ray and Ben"

"Nice to meet you both" she lent forward and whispered "Are you cops too?"

Ray nodded "I am, but Benny here is a Mountie, although he works with us on this" Ray told her.

"So any news?" Stan asked as he ran a hand over her thigh.

"Not more than there is a couple of new girls that's started this week. I'm usually pretty good at reading people but one that's just waitressing I can't figure" Louise said.

"How come?" Ray asked.

"First she's a bit older than the average at least for starting and then she insisted on not dancing" Louise said truthfully.

"Sounds strange. How did Georgie let that happen" Stan asked.

"Oh! She's a real pretty one and what she made in tips since Monday already is what we usually make in a week" Louise ran her fingers over Stan's chest "If you stay you will get to see her. She's on in about an hour"

"I think we can spare at least another hour, can't we guy" Ray grinned and folded a note that he put in Louise cleavage.

"See you around" Louise said as she stood up and flashed them a smile.

"Anything you care to tell?" Ray asked Stan.

Stan shrugged his shoulders "Nah"

**When **Meg came home after spending some time in the shop she was met by a nice aroma of home cooked dinner. She put her handbag and keys on the side table just inside the door and walked over to the kitchen. On a chair to be able to reach stood Benjy and stirred in what looked like a pasta sauce and Ben was busy setting the table. Meg smiled at the scene. They were so busy that they didn't notice Meg until she said hi.

"Hi Meg" Benjy smiled and jumped down from the chair to get over and hug her.

"Hi Benjy" Meg hugged him back "What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce" he said proudly "But daddy's done most of it" he added.

"Daddy's pretty good at that" Meg said as Benjy got back on the chair to stir some more.

Ben poured the water from the pasta and then it was time to eat. Ben and Meg told Benjy about their trip and of course they had a few presents for him. They had some ice cream too before Ben took him back to Maria's. Next week he was go come and stay with Ben and Meg just as usual every second week.

**The **guys in Chicago was having their second beer and Stan and Ray teased Ben as he still was on the first. He had never been much for drinking.

"I'm sorry to tease you like this" Stan said "But you're an easy target"

"I can take it" Ben laughed at his friends. His years in America had made him loosen up some. He stood up.

"You're not leaving are you?" Ray asked.

"No, I just need to use the lavatory" Ben said and walked towards the back of the room.

"What shall we do with him?" Ray laughed.

"I don't think we can do anything" Stan said and rested back in the chair. A few minutes later he pointed to a dark haired woman "She must be the one LouLou talked about". The woman was dressed sexy but still she had a bit much on to work in a strip club.

"Shall we leave her to Benny?" Ray asked "I mean... you know she's pretty dressed up considering"

"Let's see what he says when he comes back" Stan answered.

After doing his business and carefully washed up Ben left the restrooms. He didn't see the woman he bumped into until it was too late.

"I'm terrible sorry, I didn't look where I was going" he said and noticed she must be one of the staff.

"No harm done" the waitress ran her hands down her blouse. She wasn't the least comfortable in these clothes but she had been asked by her superiors to go undercover to help bust a big drug smuggling gang.

There were something familiar about this woman especially the tone of her voice. Ben looked at her again "Inspector?" he was blown away.

"Yes Fraser" she said not surprised he'd recognize her.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked the obvious question.

"I don't want to talk about it here. Please meet me at the consulate at 2am when I get off" she said and rushed away.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own any characters or scenes that might have appeared in Due South nor in Sunset Beach, I've only used them for your pleasure. The story I've made up though and feel that's mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ben** had a shocked expression on his face when he returned to the table. Never had he thought he'd see the Inspector dressed like that, hoped yes but that was far from reality. The guys looked at him.

"Did you see that waitress" Ray pointed towards the back where the woman had disappeared to.

"I think it was the same as I bumped into" Ben answered.

"Quite good looking don't you think?" Stan said as he wanted Ben to pursue her for information.

"I think so but a bit out of her ordinary habitat" Ben said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Ray was puzzled.

"Didn't you see who it was?" Ben asked and wondered about the both detective's eyesights. Well Stan's wasn't the best but how could they have missed.

"Well she was a bit far away" Stan said.

Ben wondered if he was to tell them who she really was or wait until he'd talked to her. He looked at them both "For real you didn't recognize her?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"But you did?" Ray asked.

"Yes, but after all I did bump into her" Ben said.

"And will you tell us..." Stan dragged on it "...or will you keep her all for yourself"

"I don't think she's for me alone" Ben said and added in his mind 'But I hope'.

**In **Sunset Beach Meg felt a bit chilly and had started a fire while Ben had been over to Maria's to leave Benjy. She took a pile of mail and started to open the ones that were addressed to her. She heard how Ben parked the car in the garage and when he didn't come straight in she got worried. She opened the side door and found Ben talking to their neighbor Bette.

"Hi Bette" Meg said when she saw her.

"Well well hello Mrs Evans" Bette was always cheerful and opened her arms wide for a hug. "How was the honeymoon" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bette" Meg laughed and shook her head. Bette wrote 'The Queen of the night' column for the Sentinel. "It was lovely" Meg put her arms around Ben's waist "Ben took me to see where he grew up in England"

"No Venice?" Bette asked surprised as everyone knew Ben and Meg both loved Venice.

"Of course Venice" Meg smiled "Why don't you come in for a glass of wine and I'll tell you" Meg suggested but felt the restrain in Ben.

"I'd love to hear all about it but tonight I'll leave you lovebirds alone" Bette said and saw Ben relax.

Meg looked up at Ben "Then it's just you and me" she smiled at him and was rewarded with a kiss.

**Since** it didn't seem that Ben would tell them who it was Ray decided on one more round and went to the bar to get them. Technically they were off now since it was after ten.

With a stern look he put one bottle in front of Ben "Not for you, my ass?!" he said.

"What now?" Stan wondered.

"This operation is bigger than we thought. That waitress is the f-ing 'Ice queen'" Ray sat down. Both the Americans didn't pull even with Ben's boss.

"Take it easy Ray" Ben tried to calm him down "She's coming to the Consulate when she finishes here tonight"

"You better fill us in asap" Stan said.

"Or you could come too" Ben said as he didn't know if he could trust himself around Meg after seeing her dressed like that.

"No thanks. Your report will be good enough" Stan knew it would be detailed.

**Just**before Ben and Meg was going upstairs Mark called to inform Ben that Ricardo, Ben's former brother-in-law, wanted to meet them both at the police station around nine in the morning.

"Did he say what it was about?" Ben asked.

"Not really but he wanted some access to the Deep for something. He said he couldn't tell just yet" Mark said.

"OK then, shall I pick you up or we'll meet there?" Ben offered.

"I'll meet you there" Mark was a little pissed off as this was his first day off in more than a month but it wasn't Ben he was angry with.

"See you then. Have a good night Mark" Ben hung up the phone.

**Nothing** seemed to happen at the club so the guys left a bit after 11. When Ben arrived at the Consulate he took Diefenbaker out for a walk. It was a bit chilly in the spring-night but it suited Ben, he was trying to keep his thoughts cool but it wasn't easy after having seen Meg Thatcher dressed like that.

Meg couldn't get away from the club quick enough this evening. How would she be able to look Ben in the eyes again, not that that was easy in the first place. He had lovely green eyes, all of him was lovely. They way he always ran his thumb over his eyebrow or the sexy way he played with that tooth or wet his lips. 'Snap out of it Meg Thatcher' she said to herself.

"Snap out of what?" it was Loulou who asked.

"Oh nothing" Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it that guy that bumped into you earlier?" Loulou asked curiously.

Meg who wasn't used to have girlfriends blushed.

"I can fix you up" Loulou offered "I know his buddy Stan"

"Thanks but I don't think I'm his type" Meg said but added to herself 'But I hope to God I am'

"Just because guys come here to see us dance doesn't mean they don't want us at home" Loulou had learned that the hard way on her first customer-crush. "Besides you're not like most of us, are you?"

Meg shook her head and took her purse out of the locker. She picked the phone up to dial for a taxi. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Loulou.

"I'll be here" Loulou said with a smile.

**On** his way to the police station the next morning Ben stopped by the Java Web and picked up two cups of coffee. Coffee was the least he could offer Mark as Ben knew this was Mark's day off. Luckily they didn't have to wait for Ricardo to show them into his closed office.

"So what did you want to see us about" Ben asked.

"Well... I don't know where to start. It's a big operation together with Chicago and some Canadians I've been told so basically I would like to put an undercover officer at the Deep"

"Sound serious" Mark said "Do you have anyone special in mind?" he asked.

"And what will the person do there. I mean some evenings there aren't that many customers. It will change when the summer comes along though" Ben said.

"I don't want to put the most competent person I've got there but I think I have to" Ricardo confessed.

"That sounds confident" Ben said with irony.

"What not many knows just because of undercover assignments is that Gabi's a fully trained officer by now" Ricardo pushed a button on the intercom and called Gabi inside.

"Wow! Congratulations Gabi" Mark said "I didn't know that you really pursued those dreams"

"Congratulations" Ben said too. Gabi was a good friend of Meg's. "I believe you will fit right in. You know the basics of the Deep" he added. Gabi had worked for him when she first came to Sunset Beach about four years ago.

Gabi smiled "Thank you both" she looked from Ben to Ricardo and then to Mark "Yes I know the basics of the Deep and I know my police work as well" with the last she gave Ricardo a stern look.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" Ricardo said softly. They had been married for a year now and had started talking about kids.

"I know" Gabi said and turned to Ben "For safety I will carry my gun so I hope I can get a uniform suitable"

"It's up to you what to wear as long as you have the official shirt on" Ben said.

"Great so will it be OK that I start tonight, to get the hang of it before the weekend?" she asked.

"Sure come around six or so, I'll be there myself tonight as I plan on forcing Mark out of the door to go home and relax for the rest of the day now" Ben said.

"Relax?" Mark looked at him "Do you know how many errands I need to run today?"

Ben got up to leave "I'll see you tonight then Gabi?" he said.

"Sure and remember not to tell anyone, well you can tell Meg but the other's don't need to know why I'm there" Gabi answered.

"I bet we'll come up with a good story for the locals" Ben said and looked at Ricardo "Guess I'll see you too...as a customer" there had been some differences between the guys mostly since Ben had wanted to divorce Maria who was Ricardo's sister but it was better now.

"I'll be there from time to time" Ricardo said knowing he couldn't be there too much since he was a well known police detective in the little town.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own any characters or scenes that might have appeared in Due South nor in Sunset Beach, I've only used them for your pleasure. The story I've made up though and feel that's mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ben**laid down on the cot in his office. Diefenbaker was already snoring laying on his blanket in the corner. Although there still was two more hours before Meg would get back Ben couldn't get to rest. All he thought about was the clothes or lack of Meg had worn at the club. The strapless black laced top that had a very good push-up effect. Not that he had seen the effect of Meg's underwear before so he wouldn't know but again this had been... "I need to snap out of it" he said aloud to himself.

"Or you can just get on with it" he heard and turned to see his father sitting in his office chair. Robert Fraser tended to show up at the most inconvenient times. Or really it was his ghost that came with fatherly advices that he never had when he was alive.

"Hello dad" Ben said sarcastically "Having trouble to sleep?"

"I really don't need to sleep" the older Mountie said.

"So you thought you'd come and bother me" Ben went on.

"I only come when I sense you need it and now was such a time" Robert Fraser stated.

"And how come you know that now and didn't while you were alive?" Ben asked. It had been many times he had needed his father as a young boy especially after his mother had passed away.

"We both know the answer to that" the older Fraser said. After a bit of silence he continued "So will you act on your feeling this time son?"

Ben glared at him.

"I know you were hurt by Victoria. I know how it feels when a woman breaks your heart. Your mother broke mine when she got ill and we learned that there were nothing to do about it" Robert confessed.

Ben thought back to his early years. They had had a lot of family fun when his father had been on leave from his post. It was a touchy subject for Ben, he rarely talked about it.

There were a knock on the door and Ben got up to open it. He knew it would be Meg as it was only the two of them that had keys to the consulate. She was dressed in a silky blouse and a pair of trousers basically she looked like she did most days. She still had on the heavy make up that the lights in the club required.

"Can we meet in the conference room?" Meg asked and turned around to leave.

**For** a late spring Thursday the Deep was busy. Ben was a bit happy for the extra hands that Gabi provided. Meg had been a bit shocked when he had told about the set up but agreed that Gabi would do a great job. Ben stood behind the bar himself this evening.

"My feet will kill me tomorrow" Gabi said as she put they tray down to fill it with a new order.

"Well it's busier than usual tonight" Ben said.

"The most scary is how easy it was to get back into routines" Gabi confessed.

"It's in your backbones" Ben joked and put the last drink on her tray "There you go" he said and Gabi went to serve the customers.

"It's a good crowd tonight" a man in his early 30's sitting at the bar said.

"Yes for a Thursday it surly is" Ben agreed.

"I'm Pete" the guy said "I just moved here the other week" he offered his hand to Ben.

Ben shook it "Ben Evans, owner of this place"

"Oh! I thought Mark owned it" Pete said.

"No, Mark is my right hand he's been in charge as I've been on my honeymoon" Ben said.

"I see. Congratulations to you and your bride then" Pete looked around "Is that her" he pointed to Gabi.

"No" Ben laughed "That's Gabi a good friend of ours that helps out a bit now and then" Ben ran with the story they had agreed on and looked up the stairs towards the front door "That's my Meg" he waved to her.

"This town is full of good looking women" Pete said. 'And trustworthy men' he thought. In just a few minutes he had gotten to know quite a bit. It seemed it would be easy to set up business here after all.

**Ben** left the office door a bit ajar for Dief and followed Meg into the conference room. She had taken a seat at the end of the table and Ben chose to stand rigid as ever in the other end.

"Come over here and sit down please" Meg said and pointed to the seat on her right.

Ben did as she said and as he sat down he ran his thumbnail over his left eyebrow.

"I take it you're working with Ray and Stan" Meg said.

"Yes, Sir" Ben answered.

"Then you know what it is about and my appearance at the club is undercover work" Meg stated the obvious.

"Yes, Sir" Ben answered again.

Meg looked him straight in the eyes "Could you not call me Sir" her tone of voice was irritated.

"Sure, is Inspector or Ma'am better?" Ben inquired.

"Neither. In this case I think I'd prefer Meg or Margret" she said.

"Margret" Ben tasted the name.

The two Canadians again sat in silence. You could cut the air with a knife if you wanted to that what how intense it was.

"This is ridiculous" Meg said "I know I can trust you not to tell Turnbull about this assignment so let's talk about it"

"Of course I won't" Ben said.

"So how much do you and the detectives know?" Meg asked.

"Not very much. Stan's got some kind of connection...relationship if you prefer with this woman Louise, I believe Loulou is her stage name" Ben said in his typical informative way.

"I know her" Meg said but didn't add the fact that Loulou had offered her to help her get hooked up with Ben.

"Other than she told about a few new 'girls' obvious you being one she didn't know much at this moment" Ben said.

Meg kind of liked being one of the 'girls', having turned 30 two years before it was flattering.

"I suppose we'll help each other with the information we find out" Meg said

"Of course. I will fill the detectives in when I meet with them next. And I'll get back to you if they find out something new" Ben got up to get ready to leave. As he reached the door he turned around "Do you want me to escort you home?" he offered.

Meg shook her head "No thank you for offering Constable but I'll stay in the spare room here this night" she said.

"Please say Ben when it's suitable" he smiled at her in that way that melted women's hearts all over the world.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own any characters or scenes that might have appeared in Due South nor in Sunset Beach, I've only used them for your pleasure. The story I've made up though and feel that's mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The** surveillance and undercover work went on for a couple of weeks before Ricardo got a call from Lt. Welsh at the 27th precinct in Chicago.

"Good morning Lt Welsh, what can I do for you" Ricardo said into the phone.

"Good morning Detective Torres. I've got some information about the assignment we both are connected too" Lt Welsh said.

"So finally something is happening" Ricardo said, he had been waiting for this call.

"Yes our undercover work together with the Canadian Consulate here in town has come to results" Lt Welsh told how they now for certain new who the guys there and the contacts up in Canada were.

"We've got surveillance on one guy here and we're pretty certain that he's got two others he's working with" Ricardo informed.

"Great" the lieutenant said "So if you send one of your officers that's been on the case here and I'll sent one of mine and a Mountie your way and we'll put an end to this" he suggested.

Ricardo thought about it. It had only been Gabi that had been undercover but Oscar Ruiz had been informed about it and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Gabi and she was in Chicago. "I will send my second guy to you" he decided on sending Ruiz.

"I take it he is well informed about the case" Welsh said.

"He sure is" Ricardo reassured him. "I'll make all travel arrangements this afternoon" he went on.

"Great. I will call the consulate and do the same. I believe we could make the exchange in a few days and have the new guys settled in before the weekend" Welsh said.

**Turnbull** transferred the call from Lt Welsh to the Inspector. There had been unusual much going on between the places but he knew they were working on something big together. He figured they'd let him know when it was needed. He looked at his arm watch and realized he was needed in the kitchen where the muffins he was baking was about ready to take out of the oven.

Meg buzzed Ben on the intercom when she had finished the call with Lt Welsh.

"Yes, Sir" Ben said as he put his head inside the door.

"Come on in" Meg waved him in "Close the door behind you and please sit down" she said.

"Thank you kindly, Sir" Ben said as he sat down opposite Meg at her desk.

"I've just spoken to Lt Welsh and we decided that the best people to send to Sunset Beach were you and Detective Vecchio. You will go undercover as two friends on vacation" Meg said.

"I think that can be arranged" he had gotten a bit used to being undercover at the club.

"I know this is totally out of your comfort zone Constable but the other option had been me going and I'm needed here as superior officer on the case" Meg said.

"Of course you are Sir" Ben agreed.

"You know it's much warmer in California than here?" Meg asked/stated.

"Yes I do, I believe I can adapt to the situation there as I've adapted to the undercover job at the night club" Ben ran this thumbnail over his eyebrow as he did when it was a situation he wasn't comfortable with.

Meg wished she had someone else to send the even closer work they had had lately had stirred up some feelings. In secret she liked the tingling she felt when she felt Ben's eyes on her at the club. It wasn't anymore the secret undercover work but now it was time to bust this gang.

"Was there anything else?" Ben asked.

"Not at the moment. Lt Welsh will make your traveling arrangements when he does Vecchio's" Meg said.

"Very well then" Ben got up and had reached the door when she called him.

"I forgot this" she took a paper from the printer "You will be allowed to carry a loaded weapon for protection. You can chose from your standard RCMP gun or an American you can borrow when you arrive in Sunset Beach" Meg informed.

"I prefer the one I already have thank you" Ben said. He was carrying in daily with his uniform but the bullets was safely in the safe in his office.

"May I suggest you arrange for a test shooting at the 27th precinct" Meg said although she had no doubts about Ben's ability to shoot or that his gun wouldn't be anything that in full working condition.

Ben thought for a second how long it had been since he last had fired the gun. He always had been one to try and talk people out of a situation. He looked at Meg "I think that is a good idea. I try and book time for it this afternoon" he opened the door and left Meg's office.

**Ruiz** had packed his things for the trip to Chicago. He was now at the station to gather his things there. He knocked on Ricardo's door.

"Torres, do you have the paperwork ready?" he asked.

Ricardo turned around in this office chair "I've got them here Ruiz" he handed over a fairly thick file "There are both the ticket information and all documents for your gun. I just need to double check the serial number" he informed. All since 9/11/2001 traveling with a gun even for policemen had gotten much more complicated.

"Sure" Ruiz took out his gun.

"So are you all packed?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes I am. This was the last things" Ruiz said "So is there an actual date yet or we'll play it along a bit more?" he asked.

"I certainly hope it will be wrapped up within two weeks. Remember you're working in an exchange program and Detective Vecchio is the one coming here" Ricardo looked up at his officer, Ruiz had been on the force a long time and he would try his best to give him some kind of promotion when it was over.

"Well my aunt was happy when I called and said I'd come for a visit" Ruiz said.

"Always nice to mix work with pleasure" Ricardo said before there was a knock on the door before Gabi put her head in.

"I just wanted to wish Ruiz good luck and say keep in touch" she smiled at her colleague.

"Thanks Gabi" Ruiz said.

"I hope you won't get too cooped up in a boring hotel when you're not working" Gabi said.

"I doubt it. I will stay with my aunt and knowing her there will be family dinners and other things happening when I got time off. Besides that I guess some time will be spent on the station"

"That sounds great" Gabi walked over and gave him a hug "Stay safe and take care will you" she said.

"You too" he said back and shook hands with Ricardo "See you soon Torres"

"Yeah. Take care I want you back in one piece"

**It** was late in the evening when Ben heard Meg come back to the Consulate. She had taken it for habit to check in there after the club. To herself she said it was better to write the report at once while all information still was fresh in her mind but she knew she was lying, it was as much to see Ben. He was her safety, there had been one or two incidents at the club when he had stepped in to her protection.

As Ben knew she would come by he was still dressed although in a crisp white turtleneck and his jeans. He had packed all he needed and written a note on Diefenbaker's food habits. It hadn't been easy to tell the half wolf that he couldn't come along on the trip.

Ben got up and walked over to Meg's office with the note in his hand. He knocked before he stepped inside "Good evening Margret" he said.

"Good evening Fraser" Meg responded, she had felt uncomfortable calling him by his first name so she had decided on this half-formal way.

"Was it a good evening?" Ben asked.

"Yes it was" Meg looked up at him "And your's too I hope. Did you get to do a test-shoot" she asked.

"I did and got all but one in the bull's eye" Ben informed.

Knowing Ben as she did he probably had put that last bullet just outside and was crossed with himself for it so she didn't ask.

"Have you informed Turnbull about you leaving?" she asked instead.

"Yes and he's offered to take care of Diefenbaker" Ben handed Meg the note "But in case anything happens I've written down some guide rules for you too"

"Thank you" she said as she took the note "I believe Turnbull will do a great job looking after him though"

Ben smiled "Who knows he might even get him off junk food" Ben shook his head.

"Or it will be even worse with home cooked meals and all those cakes and cookies Turnbull insists on baking" Meg added.

Ben stood up and walked towards the door "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked as so many evenings before.

Meg looked at her wrist watch "Thank you kindly but it's not necessary. Beside I guess you want to get some sleep before you leave tomorrow morning" the flight was scheduled for 8.30 am and with check-in and everything there weren't many hours left.

"I don't feel very tired and some fresh air would be nice" Ben said.

"If you are sure" Meg looked up at him and he nodded "I'd like a walk in the fresh air" as fresh it came in the big city.

"I will get my jacket and hat" Ben said and wondered if Dief would notice and join them.

As they arrived at Meg's address she unlocked the front door and they entered the apartment building. Meg's apartment was on the second floor, that much Ben knew but he had never been there. It was around one in the morning as they took the steps up instead of the elevator. Ben looked around in the hallway and admired the nice paint word, the place where he had first lived when he came to Chicago had been very far away from this.

"Do you want to come in for a cup or coffee or tea?" Meg asked as she stopped outside her door. She wasn't too sure of her feelings if she wanted him there or if she hoped he'd decline.

Thinking about it for a split second Ben decided on accepting "Thank you kindly, if it's not too much trouble a coffee would be nice" he said.

"Come inside then" Meg said.

Of course Diefenbaker had taken the chance to come outside so Ben let him go in first before he stepped inside himself. The hall way was big and Ben put his hat on the rack and then hung his brown leather jacket under it. Meg had already disappeared to what Ben figured was the kitchen.

He peered into the rooms with open doors as he walked passed them "How many rooms are there?" he asked curiously.

"Four plus the kitchen" Meg answered as Ben looked into the spacious kitchen "It's all too big really, but it was what was available when I needed a place to stay so I took it" she said and turned around with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Let me take that" Ben offered.

Meg let go of the one cup but held onto her own and led the way into the living room where she sat down in her favorite chair. Ben sat down on the sofa. The silence between them was for the first time in a long time comfortable and soon they were small talking.

When Ben had finished his coffee he stood up "I think I better get back and try and get a little sleep at least"

Meg got up too to follow him to the door. She watched as he with the same efficiency as always tied his shoes and then put his jacket on, the hat he took in one hand and turned to face her.

"I guess we'll be in touch" Ben said.

"Yes we will, take care out there" Meg said and unlocked the door for him.

Ben cupped her face with his free hand and lent in for a soft kiss "You take care too, stay safe Meg" he said softly and called Dief to leave.

**Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward:** I don't own any characters or scenes that might have appeared in Due South nor in Sunset Beach, I've only used them for your pleasure. The story I've made up though and feel that's mine.


End file.
